


ASHES™

by JazamineL



Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Breeding, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Good Peter, High Heels, Human Peter, Hurt Peter, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Multi, Mutant Wade Wilson, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Pole Dancing, Precious Peter Parker, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sassy Peter, Sexy, Sexy Times, Slow Dancing, Tight Pants, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Peter has it a little rough since the sudden passing of his Uncle Ben. The bills kept coming and his Aunt was exhausting herself working to feed them and pay debt. He comes to a solution that he's admittedly not proud of. He works at a Club for a little over a year, faking his age and helping his Aunt out behind her back.Deadpool was the name he earned killing for money. He wasn't a good guy, but he tried occasionally to be a Samaritan. And on one night, Wade come across a Male Omega working in a Club and instantly drawn to him. He doesn't know if its just because the Omega is young and he honestly wants to help him out of the tight spot or because his Alpha wants no one else to have their eyes on the little Omega.He knows he's not even worth the Omega's time, though that does not stop Peter from trying to prove otherwise.Spideypool.Human Peter/Mutant WadeOMEGAVERSE2019®©™





	ASHES™

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is just a lil something that I want to write out. It will be shorter than my other Omega Verse books but, please leave the love and comments ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ! Thanks a lot and enjoy thisʕʘ̅͜ʘ̅ʔ I was planning on posting it as a One Shot, however if there is a lot of love for this, I will continue it.
> 
>  
> 
> Sooooo, I will be starting this soon! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT and your patience. I had a tough week so, I really lost all my inspiration. The only reason I was able to update my other books, was because it was pre-written. I had to reread the comments for me to able to start this. Again, I am sorry and please wait up, I have ideas for this little book. Love you all and stay strong🙂.

 

 

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/smexyndjfnf>

 

 

  _White_

**_Yellow_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Chapter One~ Adrenaline Me**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

    **Wade**

 

 

 

 

Sultry music played as a female Omega struts down a cat walk to a pole, then twirled on it. Her face was heavily covered in make up and her body was barely fitting into the tight pink leather. Omega's in short, slim fitted outfits took orders or sat with High classed Alphas and Betas, laughing as the snobby males, gripped thighs or ass cheeks in the privacy of the leather booths that they rented for hours with the company that they had on the arms. Betas served drinks to Alphas and Omegas chose their clientele from the drinks the dominant males bought.

 

 

 Wade was only here in this club for a job and what a job it was. 

 

 

 The Club was called the Omega Den. It was far from a Den, with slutty music and the scent of horny Alphas. All the ‘dancers', were either Omega females or males that ranged from the ages of eighteen to twenty eight. To Wade's Alpha nose, they either ranked of other Alphas or sickly sweet perfume. The bouncers at the door were betas, as well as the bartenders. Dimly lit lights and bass music reverberated through the business. Wade got a few odd looks- mostly because of the shitmug he called a face- as he had come through the first hour ago to meet up with a client that Weasel had gotten him. 

 

 

The Omega he'd met up with in her dressing room was Stacy Clark. A sweetheart from Wade's analysis, who was simply tired as fuck of the Alpha that didn't take no for an answer then, decided apon himself to follow her home and try to rough her up. She, fortunately, had a Beta roommate who chased the guy away with a frying pan. It took Stacy a week of more stalking for her to finally have enough and she got a link to Wade Wilson, otherwise known as the DeadPool. An Alpha that gained his name from the countless kills he'd done in exchange for money. A Mercenary, he was known as but, a strange one at that. Wade wasn't completely heartless, so he didn't kill Omegas or children. Rarely, he'd forgive a Beta if they seemed guilty or just forced into something they didn't expect. He took small jobs, sometimes for free, on ones like this, unlike other Mercs. 

 

 

  Stacy, who was twenty, with long blonde hair and green eyes, was one of the Omegas that performed in the club. She spoke shyly as she told Wade where he could find the Alpha stalker and what the guy looked like. She paid him one grand, not a lot compared what Wade was usually given but, he didn't complain and was willing to take down the price. She had insisted, so he made sure, when he found the Alpha, to beat the shit into him, properly. Surprisingly enough, the Alpha was in the club and with a glance to one of the bouncers, Wade was abled to drag the bitch outside from the back exit. He was disappointed when the male didn't fight back and just begged and sobbed, saying that he'll leave Stacy alone. Wade got fed up, but he made the Omega a deal and kicked him up a lot more until the Boxes got tired of hearing him whine. He hissed out some more threats and fixed his hoodie before heading in again. The bouncer nodded to him, grumbling a thanks. 

 

 

 It was no surprise that Wade's reputation was even known here. As a result, many of the Bouncers respected him. The Omegas realised that he wasn't looking for a lay or any attention so they stayed clear. Besides, it wasn't like Wade was anything good to look at without throwing up or having nightmares. It was why he wore the hoodies or his Deadpool suit when he was in public. With his whole body the horrid mess it was, it really wasn't a surprise that people would not want him. That, and when they got to know his personality. His skin had a tendency to cause unwanted staring which he did not like at all. Maybe, before the whole Cancer shit, he wouldn't have minded. He was a looker back then. 

 

 

  _Now,we're stuck with this shit face._  White adds suddenly. 

 

 

 _ **We need a drink.**  _Yellow says and Wade makes his way to the bar. 

 

 

He avoids eye contact or anyone touching him. Seems that everyone one else gets it-

 

 

_**Probably because we have blood on our knuckles and are radiating pissed off-ness.** _

__

__

  _Yes, who wants to get with that? Who_ _wants to get with us, period?_

 

_**Come on? We may look like a cow chewed us up and shit us out but, we're not that bad.** _

__

 

_You're right, Yellow. We're way worse._

 

 

 _ **Pessimist**_. 

 

 

 _Realist_. 

 

 

  Wade tunes out the Boxes and calls over the female beta bartender. Her dark hair is cut short and mascara highlights her eyes. She doesn't meet Wade's gaze. 

 

 

“The strongest shit you have."

 

 

“Uh, can you afford that, dude?"

 

 

“Yes, now get the fucking bottle,"

 

 

She flinches and moves away for a bit, returning with a bottle and a glass. That Wade disregards, takes the bottle and chugs it. 

 

 

The burn is good but, he knows it's not going to get him the drunk he wants. It's not possible after Weapon X. Along with the rapid miraculous healing and growth, was his resistance to drugs and alcohol. He had to drink some of the Agardian shit that Thor would bring back and Clint steals for Wade, in order to reach anywhere near his burn or puking hangover. He was made a mutant to counteract the Cancer that ruined his life. Then, shit goes down and he hunts down dick Francis, saves his baby Mama, only to have her taken away from him. And he to return on a killing spree. Many people think of him as an Anti Hero, one who finishes the job and rids the world of any shitbag that those up in the Avengers tower can't put down. 

 

 

  Abruptly, a scent travels all the way over to Wade's seat and it seemed to carry all through the club, strong and naturally sweet. Like honey and- 

 

 

_The actual..._

**_...Holy fuck._ **

 

 

The Omega that's walking- no modeling his way around the dark club has snatched all the Alphas in the vicinity's attention. He's about five feet eight, with fair skin and a juicy little body that was in tight black leather which left all to imagination. He was an all natural beauty, in truth  with dark hair that looked like he came out from just having the sex of his life. But, that couldn't be with a pure scent like his; he was all virgin. He wore a black crop top and shorts. The top made it able to see his soft lean shaping and showed off more smooth skin. The shorts, those fucking shorts, hugged his ass cheeks and shaped his hips were it rested low. Plump pink lips glistened with shiny lip gloss and chocolate eyes were flashed by bright lights, that were framed by thick lashes. His neck was slender, unmarked and his gait was slow, as he smiled perfectly to the other Omegas, sometimes giving small waves. Thighs that were thick and begging to be spread. Legs that were mostly covered by the leather knee length boots on wedges that added to his height only slightly. 

 

 

The Omega didn't bow his head to any Alpha or Beta though he was shorter than all of them and a good five or six inches shorter than Wade. He looked younger than all the Omegas, in fact, has didn't even look eighteen. He still walked with confidence as he got to the stage area where he came to a stop and the song changed. 

 

_Come a little bit closer._

_Before we begin, Let me tell you how I want it!_

 

  Wade's jaw practicality dropped as the kid began to sway his hips. A long metal pole slide down from the ceiling and a graceful, small hand gripped it, he brought his chest against the metal and slide down, his ass doing a wiggle as he did and his lips licking. The movement earned growls and whistles from the crowd. The male omega turned and rubbed against the pole. His hands sliding up his body and his back arched, mouth falling open in false moans to the music. He pulled his hair and bared his neck, long enough for the Alphas to pant as they watched the prize. Luscious hips rolled and shoulders rocked, dark eyes were low, heated as he gave his performance. His aroma grew with audiences' excitement. Wade growled low at the thought of all these Alphas riled up by the Omega and wanting him as he stooped down, showing the curve of his ass and neck. He spread those thighs and passed his hands there to his knees then rose up quickly in a bounce. A hand slide up his ass and to his neck. He flexed his pelvis, the roll of his stomach earns snarls in the audience. 

 

 

  _Jesus, how old was this kid?_

 

 

_**Fuck, he's so damn fine though! Look at that damn bubble butt and those lips- we have to taste!** _

 

 

 _As if!? He's probably sixteen! What the hell is he doing here?! This shit has to be illegal?!_

 

  The Omega was very much young and he was obviously, a virgin. Which was hard to come by in this type of work. And, if he stayed in this work, he wouldn't be for much longer. Wade watched- _like a creep-_ , his Alpha instincts urging him to protect and he wasn't going to ignore the damn thing. Whenever it went off, it usually meant something. So, if it was going off for this kid Omega, he was going to find a way to help him. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Peter_

 

 

 

 

  It had taken him some time to get used to the outfits he was given. But, in order to make good money and help Aunt May, he'd do it. He was most certain, that if his Aunt or anyone he knew, became aware of what Peter did to pay bills, they wouldn't see him the same way. After all, he was supposed to be nerdy, little Omega Peter. The stuttering kid under pressure and the shy, virgin seventeen year old. He was far from proud of what he did, it just drew in the money they needed in order to keep a roof over their heads. As far as his Aunt was concerned, he worked at the Delli an hour away, not the Omega Den at the bad side of Queens. 

 

Ever since his Uncle Ben passed on, his Aunt May had been running herself ragged at the hospital to put together funds for mortgage, bills and insurance. That was all piling up and began to worry him. He eventually caught a peep of his Aunt crying after explaining to the bank what their current situation and that had been enough for him. He knew he had to do something but, what could a sixteen year old Omega do? He'd tried to get the simple jobs but, in today's society, it was especially hard for Omegas to obtain jobs. He eventually found a clipping until the newspaper for ‘A Dancer'. He'd assumed that it would be simple and went up to the place the next morning, since it was a Saturday. And quickly found it was not what he thought. 

 

  As a kid, walking into a Pole Dancing club for the first time was terrifying and he was going to leave. Until he saw an Omega cruising off stage, counting the hundred dollar bills she'd managed to gain after a three minute dance. He immediately applied for the job and the next week he was called up for his first dance. All in all, everything about his job was so inappropriate and definitely illegal. He'd also witnessed a lot of things he shouldn't, thankfully no one really had an interest for the silent, male Omega known as Spidey. Which was the stage name he gained after his boss witnessed his flexible tendencies. Soon enough, a lot of people noticed him and he really didn't like it. He wasn't used to attention, especially from the big Alphas and Betas that occasionally tried to buy a night with him. He never had people pay attention to him like that before and everytime they asked, he'd politely turn them down. If they didn't get the point, the Beta bouncers would show them out. 

 

As a kid, he used to be in gymnastics and in school, he was pretty good at certain athletics, so he was slender though soft, like his Best friends Ned and MJ would call him. Which many of the Alphas he'd encountered seemed to like very much and it tended to make him uncomfortable when their scents of arousal itched his nose. Even now, a year later he was still growing accustomed to all the different scents crowding the Den. Even as much as the place broke several laws, he'd also made friends with many of the other workers and dancers. All from struggling backgrounds, some not nearly as good as Peter had it. Many ran away from abuse or forced matings. Some had children and were desperate, like himself, to pay bills. But, all had been welcoming when he joined, warning him on what to look out for and what to expect. He was slowly taught out of his fear before each dance and he even began to enjoy it. The thrill of so many watching him, looking at him as if he was everything amazing in their life, was adrenalising. 

 

_Adrenalize Me._

 

  Multicolored lights flashed while the bass of music thrumbed through him. He hooked his leg and swirled, enjoying the air that brushed through his hair and kissed his skin. Peter unmatched his leg and passed his hands up his body, rolling his hips and biting his lip, he sauntered down the cat walk, feeling all the several eyes on him. He ruffles his hair and winks, abruptly dropping, into an arch, crisscrossing his arms and prowling forward. He slowly spreads his thighs, enough to tease the crowd, feeling a blush coming on as the music flowed into his veins. He snaps his legs closed and sends kisses, while rising back up, seeing the Males in front waving bills. Good, that's the electric and water bills. He makes sure to keep the rhythm while he comes off the stage, the song changing and two other female workers, danced on. While Peter collected his share of his pay, keeping the away of hips, walking around proudly. Daring the Beta and Alphas to touch. 

 

His shift comes to an end at twelve am on week nights. He switches the tight skin outfit into his baggy jersey and jeans. Cleaning off any makeup or sweat he obtained throughout the dancing.  He leaves through the back door, where all the Dancers pass, protected by the Beta Bouncer, Jamie. He thanked the male and went off through the alley, only to falter in his step.

 

Someone was following him. 

 

 And not just someone. An Alpha someone. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
